1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to roll film holders and to roll film cameras. More particularly, the invention relates to roll film holders coded to indicate respective formats, i.e., picture sizes, and to a code responsive multi-format camera for taking pictures in the different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roll (non-perforated) film is backed with an opaque paper strip which has printed numbers corresponding to the number of negative spaces on the film. The most popular roll film, probably size 120 film, is approximately 2.45 ins. (6.22 cm.) wide. The backing paper on size 120 film has several series of numbers. A first series is numbered proximate one longitudinal edge of the paper to give 16 exposures to the roll measuring 21/4.times.15/8 ins. (6.times.4.5 cm.). Another series is numbered along the longitudinal center of the paper to give 12 exposures measuring 21/4.times.21/4 ins. (6.times.6 cm.). A third series is numbered proximate the other longitudinal edge of the paper to give 8 exposures measuring 21/4.times.31/4 ins. (6.times.9 cm.). A fourth useful possibility, which is not numbered on the paper, is 10 exposures to the roll measuring 21/4.times.23/4 ins. (6.times.7 cm.).
Roll film cameras equipped to take pictures in two or more of the different sizes, i.e., 21/4.times.15/8 ins., 21/4.times.21/4 ins., 21/4.times.31/4 ins., and 21/4.times.23/4 ins., on separate rolls of film having the same length and width, are referred to as multi-format cameras. Many of these cameras are used with several roll film holders for taking the respective size pictures. Each of the roll film holders have the same exterior dimensions and include a fixed mask which defines an exposure area for taking a particular size picture. To take pictures in a different size, the roll film holder being used must be removed from the camera and replaced by a film holder corresponding to the desired picture size.
Although the use of several roll film holders for taking the respective size pictures is commonplace, the mask opening in each of the holders which defines the exposure area must be precise to assure the correct negative size. This increases the manufacturing cost of the film holders and makes ownership of several holders a relatively expensive undertaking.
In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,076 discloses a multi-format camera for use with a single roll film holder for taking two different size pictures, i.e., half-frame and full-frame pictures. The roll film holder has a pair of pivotally mounted exposure size determining flaps which are manually operated, previous to loading the film holder in the camera, to change the size of the exposure area from half-frame to full-frame or vice versa. Picture-taking with this camera is limited by the single roll film holder to two formats and, as in the other example, the film holder is relatively expensive.
Other mutli-format cameras are adapted to receive several film holders having different exterior dimensions, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,728. This requires the camera to have suitable means for positioning the different size holders with respect to the optical axis of the taking lens in the camera.